Out with the Old
by Curzon17
Summary: Following the brutal events in "The Puppetmaster", Deeks is left with little choice but to get back up and carry on, putting the pieces of his shattered life back together, while simultaneously forging a new relationship with his estranged sister, who has only recently re-entered his life. Post 3x21 AU story. Please read "The Puppetmaster" first. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place a short time after my first story The Puppetmaster, and it is highly recommended that you read that story before this one. Several people commented after reading Puppetmaster, that they wouldn't mind reading more about Kensi and Deeks in the tangential universe i created. Some of them were even nice enough to provide me with some ideas of what to include, thank you for that. I wrote this story during the summer but am only now getting around to publishing it here. I wanted to do it before the new season started. Better late than never. This story is mostly drama, with some action thrown in. And it leads directly into a third story i plan on writing in the near future. I'm really not good with writing drama, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

His boots click on the tiled floor as he steadily makes his way down the eerily lit hall. The dim lighting and ominous atmosphere of the hallway outside the morgue do little to offer Deeks encouragement to go on. But nevertheless, he feels compelled to keep going. Soon he arrives at the entrance to the morgue, two large stainless steel swinging doors looming in front of him, and, reaching out, he pushes on one to gain admittance to the room beyond.

The door swings easily and silently open and Deeks walks through. Glancing around the interior of the room he sees several metal tables in front of him, and work tables positioned against the two side walls, filled with various tools, cabinets and gear necessary for the coroners to do their job. Along the far wall opposite him is a series of small doors which Deeks recognizes as belonging to the compartments meant to house the bodies of the dead. But it's the body lying on the centermost table in the room, under seemingly entirely too bright lamps, and covered head to foot with a white, blood-soaked sheet, that soon draws his attention.

Deeks stares at the shrouded body for several seconds, instinctively knowing that underneath that sheet is the person he has come here to see. The man who made his life a living hell for the better part of a day. Eventually, he once again resumes his forward motion, and moves further into the room. In the unsettling quiet, he can hear the large metal door close behind him, swishing several times back and forth before it comes to rest. As he reaches the side of the table, he gazes down at the corpse upon it, studying the blood soaked into the sheet at the head, and at the chest.

Not for the first time in the last several minutes, he briefly considers turning around and leaving this place. But once again, he dismisses that thought, as the overwhelming need to look upon this man –his tormentor, to see the face of the man who caused him so much suffering, and to make sure that he is dead-, takes precedence in his mind once more.

Slowly, Deeks raises his right hand and grabs a handful of the white sheet, just below the neck. Then, taking a deep breath, he pulls the sheet down, allowing it to gather at the waist.

Deeks spends a long time studying the facial features of the man known as Quaide. Vaguely, he resembles the mental image in his head of the man he put away so many years ago. He appears to be a bit more gaunt in appearance, his hair is shorter, and perhaps a bit more grey. But there is something else, some indefinable quality that makes him seem a lot different than Deeks remembers, but he's not sure what. Maybe it's the slack, expressionless face that is throwing him off, or maybe it is the gaping bullet hole on the right side of his forehead. Deeks just isn't sure, but whatever it is, it makes this man – this corpse- seem much more sinister than the man he remembered.

Suddenly, Deeks is overcome with a horrible sense of foreboding, and immediately he realizes that he is standing alone, in the middle of the night, deep in the heart of the hospital basement – in the morgue. And he's surrounded by death and deafening silence. Deeks isn't normally one to be bothered by such things, but a sudden chill fear strikes him all the same, and he feels the sudden need to leave this place, and go back from whence he came.

Swallowing dryly, forcing his sudden inexplicable dread down into the pit of his stomach, he reaches up, once again grabbing hold of the loose sheet folds at the body's waist and moves to cover Quaide up once more. But as his hands passes over the chest of the body, lightening quick, Quaide's hand shoots out, and grabs hold of Deeks wrist in a cold, vice-like grip. Deeks jerks his arm away in reaction, and simultaneously lets go of the sheet in his hand. But Quaide's grip holds firm, locking Deeks' arm firmly in place with a strength bordering on superhuman.

Deeks eyes go wide, and he feels his heart start to race – his breath coming in short, ragged gasps as he looks on and sees Quaide's eyes suddenly open, his white, cadaverous head turning to look at him, with a most vile and malevolent smile slowly forming on his face.

"Deeks" Quaide says, his voice deep, cracked and guttural. "What a pleasant surprise."

Deeks stares on, too terrified to speak. All he can think of to do is to run, but Quaide's iron grip still holds him firmly in place. He makes a couple more vain attempts to pull his arm free from the other man's grip, but he's held fast.

Quaide smiles even wider at these attempts, and slowly begins to sit up on the table, his beady, bloodshot eyes never leaving Deeks' own. "You can't leave yet Deeks," Quaide says, "I still have so many more tasks that I want you to complete."

Deeks shakes his head in denial of what he sees and hears. Bearing down, he angles his body away from Quaide, trying to use the strength in his legs to pull himself free from the dead man's grip. But try as he might, he cannot seem to free himself.

Quaide smiles again, and a rivulet of blood runs from the hole in his forehead down to his chin, to drip off onto the sheet. "You're my puppet Deeks," he says, "you'll always be my puppet."

Quaide's other arm rises up now and comes across to grab hold of Deeks' leather jacket, at the point where the sleeve attaches to the shoulder. And with the same superhuman strength, he begins to slowly pull Deeks forward. Closer…and closer.

The fear and panic Deeks feels intensifies into full blown terror now, and suddenly, he once again finds his voice.

"NOOOOO!" he screams. But Quaide only smiles again and pulls him inexorably closer.

"Deeks!" An all too familiar voice calls out to him, though from where he can't be sure.

"No!" He screams again, as Quaide's own face is now mere inches from his own. He can smell the man now, smell the putrid, vile odour of death and decay, and it makes him start to gag. Quaide then opens his mouth, revealing brown rotted teeth and a hideously shiny, black tongue, and he turns his head – leaning in to Deeks' neck. Instantly he feels the jagged broken teeth as they touch his neck, then he feels a mind numbing pain as Quaide bites down, his teeth sinking into Deeks' own flesh. And Deeks can do nothing but scream.

"Deeks! Wake up!"

Deeks eyes fly open as the violent shakes administered by his partner finally bring him awake. His hand instantly flies to his neck and he scrambles backwards, away from the shadowy form hovering above him for just a moment or two before realization dawns and awareness of where he is, and who he's with floods into him.

"Easy Deeks… you were just having a nightmare." Kensi says softly.

"Yeah…" Deeks looks at his partner, eyes still a bit wider than normal, and embarrassment flooding his features. He takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his still rapidly beating heart.

Kensi reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp, then comes to sit on the edge of the bed while Deeks sits up, bringing his knees up to his chest. Resting his arms on his knees, he stares straight ahead, still breathing in deep regular intervals.

"So what was the nightmare this time?" Kensi asks gently. "Were you forced to watch as Quaide kills your sister again?"

"No… I was in the morgue."

"Ah," Kensi says, "Zombie Quaide was trying to eat you again was he?" There is just a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips as she says this, but when Deeks eyes shift to look at her, no amusement evident, that smile vanishes.

"I'm glad my nightmares amuse you." he says.

"Come on Deeks, bad dreams suck…I know, but it's just a dream. At least they're getting less and less frequent. That's the first one you've had all week." Kensi reaches out, placing her hand on Deeks forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Things will get better soon" she continues, "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Deeks replies, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face. His breathing is normal now- all signs of the terrors of the nightmare dissipated.

Kensi returns his smile, locking eyes with her partner briefly. Then she rises up and moves to leave the bedroom. "Well I have to get back to sleep," she says, "some of us actually have to work in the morning."

"Hey Kens…" Deeks calls out to her retreating form, and when she stops and turns to look at him, he continues "I don't suppose you'd mind maybe…spending the rest of the night in… here…would you?"

Kensi's eyebrows raise at the unexpected question. Deeks has had several nightmares before in the three weeks he's been staying in her place, but this is the first time he has asked her to stay with him after. Either that dream was worse than usual, or just maybe her partner has something else up his sleeve. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to get her to share _her own bed_ with him – _and why I let him have my bed while I sleep on the couch I'll never know_- but Deeks has never asked immediately after so disturbing a nightmare. Her eyes narrow then as she looks at him, suspicion now apparent on her features. But Deeks just gazes at her with that innocent puppy dog look again, and the sincerity in his expression holds no hint of ulterior, less than platonic motive.

Looking away, Kensi nods and sighs "Ok…but no funny stuff Deeks. You don't want me to elbow you in the ribs in my sleep, and accidentally re-aggravate your wounds."

Deeks smiles, half in relief at her assent and half in response to her mock threat. "I make no promises about what I might do while I'm asleep," he replies, "but you have my word I'll be a perfect gentleman while I'm conscious."

Kensi smiles and shakes her head as she makes her way to the other side of the bed. "I guess that'll have to do" she says as she climbs in.

"You don't mind sleeping on the left side do you?" Deeks asks as she twists in bed a little, trying to get comfortable, "I know you usually sleep on the right side."

She stops moving and looks over at him when he says this. "And how exactly do you know that?" She asks him, suspicion once again plainly visible on her face.

"C'mon Kens, I'm a Detective remember? Or well I used to be anyway. The right hand night stand is the one with all the junk on it. So its obvious this is the side you prefer."

"That's not junk!" Kensi replies indignantly. "That's just…stuff."

"Stuff…" Deeks echoes. He looks over his shoulder then to the night stand behind him, eyes surveying the contents scattered about the surface with a new interest. Kensi has at least half a dozen partially read novels –some dog-eared and some wedged open- all piled atop one another - romantic novels mostly. Other items include a few flavors of chapstick, used ear plugs –_ew_-, a handful of scattered coins, an empty glass, a nail clipper and a small pile of junk mail. "Do you still use those ear plugs?" He asks, still looking over his shoulder.

Kensi is fluffing her pillow now, still trying to get comfortable. "Sometimes I do" she replies, "why?"

Deeks looks back to her, a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Cause they're pretty gross. I mean, they're covered in ear wax and hair. And look at this, he continues, turning back over and indicating the pile of mail, "that's junk mail Kens, _ junk_ mail. If that can't be classified as junk then I don't know what can."

Kensi just stares at him for several moments, obviously irritated, and Deeks can almost see the gears grinding in her head. Not for the first time in their three weeks of living together, Deeks is sure, has she just convinced herself not to punch her recuperating partner. But Deeks is also pretty sure that his grace period isn't going to last much longer.

"You know," she says finally with a frown, "I think I'll sleep on the couch after all." She then gives him a completely disingenuous grin and moves to get out of the bed again.

"Kensi wait" Deeks reaches out, grabbing her wrist before she can get too far. She stops and looks over at him. "You don't have to go. I didn't mean it. It's not junk…any of it. And I love your ear plugs, and your ear wax, and your hair…all of it…it's great…it really is." Deeks isn't sure what exactly to say to get her to stay, so he opts to say everything that comes to his mind. And as he babbles on, Kensi's eyebrows slowly raise and a smile of amusement forms on her mouth. As she moves to settle back into bed, Deeks finally takes the cue, and ceases talking –right at the part where he's talking about how much he loves Romance novels- and settles back in to bed himself.

"Sleeping on the left side is fine for me Deeks," Kensi finally says, in reply to his question from earlier. In truth, she only remembered it because it just occurred to her that she _hates_ sleeping on the left side. _Stupid Deeks and his stupid injuries_, she grumbles internally. She punches her pillow a couple of times really hard –masking the action by appearing to fluff it-, no small part of her wishing it was her partner she was smacking instead.

"Well, if you're sure." Deeks says to her.

"I'm sure."

"Then g'nite Kens."

"Ya, back atcha."

Deeks smiles while looking over at his agitated partner. Clearly she doesn't like sleeping on the left side, no matter what she says. But he'll be damned if he's going to actually give her _his_ side to sleep on. Everybody knows the right side is the best. Turning over, he switches off the lamp and settles down to sleep. In the sudden darkness, he can still hear and feel Kensi faintly stirring, and her presence beside him does wonders for putting his mind at ease. For a small while he marvels at her ability to soothe him so, without even trying. And he tries to recall having ever known anyone in his life with whom he could feel so comfortable with. To this point in his life, it's a rather short list of people who he has actually been close to, and none of them quite like this. Kensi was a rare one indeed. If only he had the courage to tell her. Thoughts of his partner and visions of what might be dance in his mind then, and carry him effortlessly back to sleep.

* * *

If Deeks harbored any doubts at all about whether or not Kensi hated sleeping on the left side, those doubts vanished the moment he woke in the morning, and found his partner draped across him, every inch of her on his side –the right side- of the bed.

As Deeks lies there, Kensi's head on his chest, her arm and leg extended out over him, a slow, easy grin forms on his face. _This is awesome!_ He can't help but think to himself, how many times has he dreamt about this very thing? But his pleasure at his predicament is brought to a jarring halt when moments later his partner intakes a deep breath, signaling her return to wakefulness.

Sure enough, she lifts her tired head off of his chest, and looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" she asks, her voice a pale, cracked shadow of its usual sound.

"Uhhhh… I don't know." Deeks is a little bit stunned as Kensi seems to either not mind, or, more likely, seems to have not yet noticed the fact that she's pretty much lying on top of him. He stares at her wide-eyed, expecting her to clue in any second, get all upset, and suddenly make this all _his_ fault. Of course he's more than willing to endure her ire, this is more than worth it. But that doesn't stop him from cringing just a little at what he's sure is to come.

But Kensi just looks around sleepily, wiping the drool off her chin as she does so. It's then that Deeks notices the rather sizable puddle of drool Kensi left on his t-shirt, and now that he thinks about it, he can actually feel the cool moisture that had seeped through and covered his chest. He supposes he should be grossed out, but he doesn't mind… doesn't mind at all.

Just then Kensi's eyes widen in alarm. _Oh shit, here we go,_ thinks Deeks.

"Oh shit! My alarm clock is still in the living room!" Kensi jumps up off the bed and races out of the bedroom, leaving a perplexed Deeks laying there, staring after her.

"Shit!" Kensi yells from the next room, "I slept through my alarm! I'm already late for work!" Moments later, she comes storming back into the bedroom, pulls a shirt from a hanger, jeans, socks and underwear from the dresser, and is back out again in a flash, heading for the bathroom.

"You uh….want me to make you some coffee while you're getting ready?" Deeks calls out from his comfy spot on the bed.

"Ya, that'd be great," Kensi replies, followed by the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Deeks smiles and shakes his head as he climbs out of bed. "Dodged a bullet there, I think…" he murmurs to himself. Then he chuckles when the irony of that statement hits him, reminded as he is of Kensi's bullet wound in his ass as he limps his way into the kitchen.

In truth, he barely needs to limp at all any more, he just feels a whole lot of soreness, along with his other wounds, though they are healing nicely. But nevertheless, he's taken to exaggerating his limp a little bit while Kensi is around, in hopes that she'll keep letting him sleep in her bed. After sleeping that first night on her couch, and waking up actually feeling much worse than the night before, she was nice enough to switch sleeping arrangements with him, and he didn't want to go back to that couch any sooner than he actually had to. Kensi was several inches shorter than himself and that made the couch much more suitable for her anyway. Not that he didn't mind her sleeping in the bed with him. As Deeks pulls the coffee out of the refrigerator and loads up the coffee maker, turning it on, he ruminates once again on how it felt to wake up having Kensi all over him like that.

Wonderful doesn't begin to describe it. The feeling of her warm body pressed snuggly against his own provided him with a feeling of contentment he can't remember ever having before. _Easy Deeks, she's your partner,_ he has to remind himself, not for the first time. He can already feel his mind slipping down the well-trodden path of 'what if', contemplating various possibilities and ramifications of if Kensi and he were to take their 'relationship' to the next level. He's almost certain that becoming involved with her would be a good thing… the best thing. But he can't deny the complications that may arise concerning their partnership, how it may change if they become involved, or, god forbid, if things between them don't work out. What they have right now is a great partnership. All feelings aside, Kensi is hands down the best person he's ever worked with and he counts himself lucky to have her. But although it is _extremely_ frustrating sometimes, trying to control these cursed feelings and desires, he just can't bring himself to risk what he already has, at least not yet. Kensi is even better at keeping her feelings in check -locked away behind those all too handy barriers of hers- but even if he wasn't quite sure about how she felt prior to that terrifying, shitty day three weeks ago, the tenderness and care she had shown him immediately after the event could not be written off as just concern for his well-being or guilt that she had shot him. Especially those frequent, though too brief periods, where he would catch her looking at him from her chair at his hospital bedside, and it was a look that seemed to communicate -each time- realization that she had almost lost him and recognition of what that loss would have meant to her. He had scared her that day, and put her though a lot, but she was a tough girl, and he knew she could handle it.

Coffee brew done, Deeks pours the coffee into a travel mug for Kensi, and into a normal mug for himself. He then adds a liberal dose of cream and a teaspoon of sugar to Kensi's coffee – the way she likes it- and seals the lid, before seeing to his own cup. As he finishes this task, Kensi comes walking into the kitchen, buttoning up her plaid shirt. Deeks looks over, gives her a smile, and holds out her travel mug, waiting for her to finish her buttoning so she can take it. Briefly, as he eyes her garb, he wonders once again whether she ever wore plaid before they started working together, or if that was one of his _influences_ on her. He knows though, that if he asked, she would deny his having any influence over her whether it was true or not. So he doesn't bother.

"I just took the mother of all quick showers" Kensi says as she finishes buttoning her shirt, then "Thanks" as she takes the travel mug from Deeks and turns to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Deeks calls out to her as she's opening the door.

Kensi stops and looks at him, irritation showing on her face, "What Deeks, I'm late for work."

"Just thought you might want to take your phone," he says, tossing it to her.

Chagrined, Kensi catches it and turns again to leave, "Thanks Deeks."

"Hey what do you want me to make for dinner tonight?!" he calls out from the door as she gets into her car.

"I don't know, call me later!" she responds, just before she shuts the car door.

Deeks stands at the door to the house and watches as his partner drives off, giving her a returning wave.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I just became a housewife." He mutters to himself in amusement, before turning and closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Stupid stupid stupid_ Kensi thinks to herself as she drives into work, _Hetty's going to bust my ass for this._ How could she be so stupid as to forget her alarm clock in the bloody living room? And worse, she usually doesn't even need it anymore, her body long ago becoming used to waking up on its own at the same time every day. But she knows why she didn't wake up at her normal time today. Friggin Deeks is why, friggin Deeks being so soft and warm. She had been so comfortable lying there against him –well, _On_ him if she's is to be honest with herself- it's a wonder she woke up at all. It only took her a micro-second to clue in to her predicament once she had woken, but Deeks isn't the only good actor in this partnership. One needs to be a good actor with all the undercover work that is required in this job after all. And she had immediately ascertained that complete obliviousness to the situation was what was needed. At least until she could come up with a better idea. Thankfully she hadn't needed to once she realized her bloody clock was still in the next room. But the best part is that she thinks she managed to convince Deeks that she didn't notice how she woke up this morning. And if that's so, then, theoretically, there's nothing stopping her from sharing the bed with him again –provided he asks of course- and maybe they can have a repeat of this morning. _There's no harm in that is there? _No…she wouldn't mind that…wouldn't mind it at all. And if it happens that she wakes on top of him again, she can just blame him for it. She just has to remember to bring in her alarm clock next time.

Smiling to herself, Kensi continues her drive into work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Marty! Check me out!"

Deeks stops swimming, putting his feet back onto the ocean floor, and looks over to see his sister farther out on the water. The girl is riding a wave in on her surfboard with the biggest grin on her face.

Deeks smiles as well, and he still can't believe how quickly she picked up the sport. _Must be a natural talent in the Brandel blood_, Deeks thinks, _at least it's good for something._ He continues watching her, standing himself waist-deep in the water, until the force of the wave peters out and Rebecca bails once more into the water.

"Woohoo!" she cheers, once her head re-surfaces, "did you see that? That's my longest ride yet!"

"Ya I sure did little sis!" Deeks calls back, "you look like you were made for the waves, another few weeks and you'll be a total pro!"

Rebecca grins at the praise as she swims closer, surfboard in tow. "Any idea when you'll be healed enough to surf again?" she asks when she gets closer, "I'm dying to see you out on a board, to see if you're as good as you claim. Although I kind of have my doubts."

Deeks sees the teasing glint in his sister's eyes, and shakes his head in mock indignation. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm even better than I have thusfar claimed. I've totally been downplaying my surfing abilities so you wouldn't feel hopelessly outclassed during the entire learning process. Though now that you're no longer a newb surfer, and you're actually showing some promise, I think it's safe for me to let you know how good I really am. And trust me sis, I am really good."

"Uh huh… sure Marty, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well, hopefully in a couple more weeks, the pain in my leg will subside enough that I can get back to it. Until then, I'll have to limit myself to instructing my little sister and strengthening my leg by swimming here in the kiddie pool section of the ocean."

Rebecca chuckles at this, "my brother, the invalid," she says.

"Haw haw, you know, you shouldn't be laughing, I suffered all this for you remember."

"Ya I remember, all I'm saying is, if it were me, I would probably be surfing again by now…that's all." And Rebecca can't hide the smirk from her face as she says this.

Deeks smiles, shaking his head again. "Yeah well, nevertheless, better me than you. So are you all done for the day, or do you want to catch a few more waves?"

"I'm done. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow. There's supposed to be some wicked swells tomorrow morning."

Deeks looks at her curiously. "Since when do you know about surfing conditions and swells?"

Rebecca furrows her eyebrows, giving Deeks a 'you-can't-be-serious' look. "You're kidding right? I can read surfing reports like anyone else. It's called the internet, you should give it a try some time."

"Hey! I know how to use the internet, thank you very much! But I get my surfing conditions through careful observation of nature, I don't need to read some damn report. I was just surprised because I thought – for a moment- that maybe you had developed the skill as well. I should have known better." Deeks flashes Rebecca a mischievous grin, but Rebecca's only reply is to splash him in the face with water.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Deeks declares indignantly. But the sincerity of the statement is marred by his quickly reaching down and splashing his sister right back with both hands.

Rebecca turns her head to avoid the oncoming watery torrent a little too late and winds up spitting out a bit of water. She looks back to her brother and grins, releasing her board that was held in her left hand. "Oh it's on…" she says, and then the splashing begins in earnest.

Thirty minutes later finds the siblings in a restaurant by the beach, putting an end to their ravenous appetites with identical orders of burgers and fries. The two eat together in comfortable silence, each in their own private thoughts.

"You know," Deeks says finally, "you should come over for dinner tonight."

Rebecca nearly chokes on her coke when the bark of laughter unexpectedly erupts from her throat. She puts her drink down and uses her napkin to wipe her mouth, coughing a couple of time in the process.

"Are you really thinking ahead to dinner _while_ we're eating? I'm so full right now I'm in no condition to think about eating more food."

Deeks shrugs, taking a swallow of his own coffee. "It never hurts to plan ahead. Kensi likes pasta, so I'm thinking of trying out this mushroom lasagne recipe I have on her."

Rebecca grins then mischievously and waggles her golden eyebrows up and down. "Oh _Kensi_ likes pasta does she? I'm sure she's going to _love_ your mushroom lasagne."

Deeks, picking up on his sister's tone and inflection, narrows his eyes and furrows his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks curiously.

"Mm..nothin," Rebecca replies, grabbing her glass to take another sip of her coke. But Deeks just keeps looking at her with that same 'spill-it' look of his, so eventually she adds, "C'mon Marty, It's pretty obvious how much you like her… and she likes you too. I just don't see why you two don't just get together already."

Deeks first inclination is to deny the assertion, but then it occurs to him that this is his sister sitting before him –his only family in the world- and though confiding doesn't come easy to him, she is more than worth the attempt. He has gone too many years of his life with no one to really be close to, and these last three weeks, as he and Rebecca have slowly come to know each other, forming a strong, familial bond in the process, he's come to realize that he's been missing out for his entire life.

"Ya… I like her," he says eventually, keenly aware that that is the first time he's ever said it out loud. It feels surprisingly…liberating. "What I feel for her…I've never felt for anyone before. But you have to understand Becca, she's my partner, the best partner I've ever had. We work so well together, and neither one of us wants to jeopardize that by making things more complicated."

"Sooo, you're both willing to endure frustration and emotional pain, while simultaneously denying yourselves the very real possibility of true and lasting happiness together because you _might_ complicate your working relationship. Am I understanding this correctly?"

Deeks looks down to his plate, definitely not liking the spin his sister just put on his and Kensi's situation. "Um…yep."

"So… you plan on spending what could be the rest of your life pining for someone but forever denying yourself the chance to be with that person? Gawd Marty, why do you like torturing yourself so?"

"I'm not pining!" he says indignantly.

"Oh you're pining. Make no mistake about it. Your pining over Kensi, just like you were pining over me for all those years."

Deeks smiles, an incredulous look on his face. "I was NOT pining!" he re-affirms, "I never pine."

"Well, what do you call it when you secretly watch someone at a distance for years? Which is actually pretty creepy Bee-Tee-Double-U, even if it is a little bit flattering."

"Oh so now I'm a creeper AND a piner?" Deeks asks, his grin widening, "Nice…"

"Oh don't worry about it bro. You can pine all you want, I've got the rest of my life to make you see the error of your ways."

Deeks shakes his head, looking back to his plate. Then, deciding to steer the conversation in a different direction, "You uh… never answered my original question."

"Oh about dinner? Ya… that's a no. I got a date." Rebecca then glances at her watch, "Oh shit, he's picking me up in an hour, we should go."

"A date? Who's the guy? Is he nice? He better be nice." Deeks suddenly finds himself in full big brother mode as he fishes out his wallet, and it's a new feeling for him that he decides he likes quite a bit.

Rebecca smiles at his barrage of questions and slips her arm in his as they slide out of their booth and make their way to the cashier. "You know, I'm not fifteen any more."

"Are you saying you don't need a big brother looking out for you anymore? Cause if that's what you're saying, I suppose-"

Rebecca stops him a few feet from the register and turns to into her brother's eyes- eyes a mirror of her own. "I will always need my big brother to look out for me… always," she smiles and gives him a squeeze on his arm. "All I'm saying is that I'm a grown woman now –I graduate university in a couple of years-, and you just need to have a little trust in my judgment when it comes to guys."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," Deeks counters, "but you don't know guys like I do Becca. Hell, I _am_ one. And some guys have a knack for hiding their true selves. Usually with the end goal in mind of getting into women's pants."

Rebecca laughs, "so is that what you were like? In college I mean."

"Hell yes!" Deeks affirms, "I was like that right up until…" But then he stops short.

"Until you met Kensi?" his sister asks.

The two continue their trek to the counter as Deeks answers, "Well, to be honest, I continued my womanizing ways well after I had met Kensi. But then, I just stopped. Not really sure when, or why… I just did."

"Huh. Well not every guy is like you bro. You're going to like Travis I think."

"Travis? His name is Travis? I like him already. It sounds like he belongs to a chess club."

Rebecca snickers but says nothing as the two pay for their meal, then exit the building.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Deeks and Rebecca are driving through the valley, closing in on the Atwood residence. Deeks is sitting behind the wheel of his brand new company car, a black BMW 6-series coupe- a huge grin plastered on his face, much as it has been every moment he's spent driving it since Hetty gave him the car a week ago. Rebecca, for her part, occupies her time fiddling with the controls to his multimedia system on the instrument panel, much as she has been since they left the restaurant. Two thousand songs Deeks has uploaded onto his smartphone, and he swears she has breezed through every one in the last forty-five minutes. "Geez, can't you pick a song already?" He asks, getting just a _little_ bit tired of hearing the first five seconds of all his favorite songs.

"Your taste in music sucks." Is all he gets in return.

Finally –_Finally_- Rebecca mutters under her breath and stops fiddling with the controls, leaving the song cover 'Crazy Mary' by Pearl Jam, to play. She then spends the next minute or so glancing around the interior of the car, admiring the leather seat, aluminum and ceramic finish, and the huge central control display. "So how do you get a fancy car like this anyway? I didn't think being a cop came with such perks."

Deeks chuckles, "Hey, this isn't just a car, it's luxury on wheels. It's got heads-up display, forward facing infra-red camera for pedestrian detection, a sixteen speaker premium sound system, the works."

Rebecca frowns, unimpressed. "Ya I'm sure that stuff is all great and all. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well for one thing, I'm not a cop anymore, and you know that. It may not seem like it, but there's a big distinction between being a cop and an NCIS agent. As a guy who has been both, trust me on that. As for why me, well, being a member of the team I happen to work with, we have a whole series of cars which we use for various undercover ops. But we also get our own cars to drive. This one happens to be mine. I don't know, I guess my boss just really likes me."

"Ya no kidding Marty, this is like a hundred thousand dollar car."

Deeks laughs a little, "the best part though, was Kensi's face when she saw it. She was SO jealous."

Rebecca laughs at this. "And I STILL haven't let her drive it." Deeks adds, "I'm saving that experience for the next time she gets really mad at me."

The two siblings continue to laugh as Deeks pulls into the driveway of the Atwood's upper middle class home. They then exit the car, Rebecca unstrapping her surfboard from the roof, and walk up to the front door and go inside.

Rebecca leans her board against the wall just inside the spacious foyer then bolts for the wide curving staircase. "Make yourself at home, I need to get ready" she says as she flies up the stairs.

Deeks stands there for several moments, glancing around the interior of the foyer. He has been inside Rebecca's home a handful of times before, but not enough times that he was comfortable being there. Unsure of what to do, he just decides that he might as well go sit in the living room when Theresa Atwood, Rebecca's mother, comes walking down the hall from the kitchen. She spies Deeks standing by the door almost immediately and there is a brief hesitation in her step, before she continues onwards towards him. Deeks gives the older woman one of his most genuine disarming smiles, it's his sister's mother after all –as weird as that sounds- and it's important that the two of them get along, but he can see the faint familiar trace of uneasiness as she returns his smile, and comes to stand before him.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks, I thought I heard Rebecca's voice. Has she gone upstairs?" Theresa asks.

"Please, call me Marty. And yes, she's gone up to get ready for her date." Deeks responds. In truth, he needs to remind her of that every time he sees her, and he's starting to wonder if she'll ever feel comfortable enough to call him by his first name. He supposes it really doesn't matter, since, technically, none of his teammates ever call him Marty either.

"Right. Marty." Theresa replies, a slight color forming in her face.

The two stand there then in awkward silence for several seconds and Deeks wonders if he should say something to kind of defuse the tension between the two. He really wants to get along with this woman, but try as he might, on every single occasion that he has been over here, to win her over with his charm and personality –and let's be honest, if it can work on Kensi, it should be able to work on anyone- Theresa Atwood, though unceasingly polite, has flat out refused to warm up to him these last few weeks. And he has a pretty good idea why.

"You don't like me very much, do you Mrs. Atwood?" _God dammit Deeks.. _The words spill out of his mouth before his brain can think to reign them in.

Theresa stares at him, mouth open, a little wide-eyed. Deeks' first reaction is to apologize for what he just said, but something in him prevents him from doing so. Maybe, just maybe, they need to air some things out. Lord knows just being unfailingly nice to her hasn't been working.

Eventually, Theresa chooses to speak, looking away and wiping her hands on her apron as she does so. "I don't hate you Mr. Deeks… Marty. I really don't." She then looks back in Deeks eyes and falls silent.

"But.." he continues for her, "you still blame me for what happened to Rebecca."

Theresa spends several seconds searching Deeks' eyes, and she seems to be deciding whether or not to even have this conversation. "Yes, Marty," she says at last, "I still blame you. Because of you, my daughter was kidnapped by dangerous men, and she was almost killed. You caused her, and her father, and myself, no end of fear and worry for her well-being. I understand that you are her brother, and I won't stand in the way if she wants you in her life. But I don't know that I can forgive you for what happened."

"That's not really fair," Deeks replies. "I stayed out of her life. I never wanted her to come to any harm."

"Yes well, perhaps you should have made sure that she stayed out of your life as well. That _was_ how they found her, wasn't it? While you were following her? Watching her?"

Deeks nods slowly, staring at the floor. "You're right. I should have stayed away from her. But she's my sister and I couldn't help myself. She means more to me than just about anyone else on the face of this earth. And I will never forgive myself for the harm I put her through. But you know what? She forgave me. I caused her more harm than anyone, and she forgave me. Maybe I don't deserve it, but there it is, and I'm taking it. It would be nice…" he ventures, "if we could become friends. For her sake."

Theresa is quiet for some time, mulling over his words. "I can be fiercely protective of my daughter," she says finally, "as such, it can be hard for me to get past it when people do her harm. But one thing I am sure of is that you love her every bit as much as I do. You proved that during the time she was missing. And because of that, I'm willing to try. I make no promises, but I ask you to give me some time. Fair?"

"Fair." Deeks holds out his hand to her then, and, after staring at it briefly, Theresa takes his hand in hers and gives it a shake.

"Well, that's settled. Now why don't you come in to the kitchen Marty, I just baked some banana bread muffins that I think you might like."

The last thing Deeks needs is more food after the rather sizable meal he ate less than an hour before. But he takes the peace offering for what it is, an thus nods his head in affirmation to her suggestion. "Banana bread muffins sounds good." he says, following Theresa into the kitchen.

The two spend the next several minutes eating muffins while engaging in polite, non-serious conversation when the ringing doorbell captures both of their attentions.

"Would you mind getting that for me Marty?" asks Theresa, "It's almost time for me to pull this second batch of muffins out of the oven."

"Yep, sure thing Mrs. Atwood. And thanks for the muffin." He turns to leave the kitchen but is stalled by the older woman calling after him.

"Oh and Marty, please call me Theresa." She smiles at him, and Deeks thinks it is perhaps the most genuine one she has given him so far.

"Theresa it is." He says. Then turns and continues into the foyer.

Moments later, Deeks opens the door to reveal a younger man with an athletic build and slick looks. The man flashes him a smile that for some reason reminds Deeks of a used car salesman, and says "How ya doin? I'm here for Rebecca?"

Deeks grins right back at the younger man, then raises his hand to the man's chest, gently pushing him back from the doorway. "You must be Travis," he says, as he joins the man outside and closes the door behind him.

"Rebecca will be along in a minute." He continues. "In the meantime I thought we could get to know each other a bit better. My name's Marty. I'm Rebecca's brother."

Travis's expression changes from confusion at first, to irritation, to finally end at what can almost be considered anxious. His eyes widen ever so slightly when Deeks names himself Rebecca's brother. "I..I didn't know that Rebecca has a brother. I mean, I'm pretty sure she told me she didn't."

Deeks shrugs, "Ya well, it's kind of a new thing. She didn't know a few weeks ago. So tell me Travis, are you a frat boy?"

Travis visibly gulps and looks around sheepishly. Finally his eyes settle for a time on the door behind Deeks, like he's wishing Rebecca would emerge out of it, or perhaps that he could find some way to enter that wouldn't be considered rude. Eventually though he looks back to the blonde man standing studiously before him with a suddenly implacable expression and answers. "Um… ya. Lambda Chi Beta…actually."

"Ah Lambda Chi. You guys are quite the partiers, no? At least you certainly were back in my day."

Travis gives a reluctant half-smile, not sure what Deeks is getting at. "We…uh…we know how to have a good time. Ya."

"Ya I'll bet you do. So what are you studying in school Travis?" At this point, Deeks has yet to crack a smile beyond the one he initially greeted the younger man with.

"Uh.. economics and business administration. Why do you ask?"

Deeks smiles again finally, but its not an entirely friendly one. "Business administration…nice," he says, "I'm in Law Enforcement. You know what that means?"

"Uh… it means you're a cop?" Travis's eyes are a little wider now.

The look on his face makes Deeks want to grin all the more. But now is not the time for that. "Ya, that's right. I'm a cop. I'm a cop _and_ a big brother. Do you know what that means?"

Travis just wordlessly stares at Deeks, then shakes his head in the negative.

"It means," says Deeks, taking a half step closer now, invading Travis's personal space just a little bit, "that you treat my sister respectfully, or I become your worst nightmare."

Travis visibly gulps again and takes a half step back, once again reclaiming his personal space. Deeks grins openly now, one full of good nature and friendliness. He then reaches up and gives Travis a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Hey, relax Travis. I'm not a bad guy. And neither are you, I'm sure. I just felt what I said, needed to be said."

Just then the front door opens and Rebecca appears. Both men turn to look at the new arrival, one grinning furiously, the other looking a little bit shell-shocked. Rebecca studies Travis curiously for a moment, then looks over to Deeks with an accusatory expression. "You did it, didn't you? You threatened poor Travis."

Deeks looks shocked and just a little insulted. "What? No! I didn't threaten you, did I Travis?" Deeks looks at the younger man.

"Well…uh…that is…" Travis seems at a loss for words.

"Say 'no' Travis, or I'll show you what threatening really looks like." The serious glare Deeks gives him is about as fake as they come. Kensi would have seen right through it. But Travis apparently doesn't have the same skill at reading people and his face drains a little of color as he stares at Deeks open-mouthed. The awkward moment is broken though by the sound of Rebecca's laughter.

Deeks, unable to keep his expression serious then, cracks a grin and looks at his sister. "Marty, quit being a jerk and scaring my friend please? Travis looks like he's about to leave without me." She walks over to the slightly stunned young man then and slips her arm in his, leading him back to his car parked in the driveway. "C'mon Travis," she says, "let's get out of here before he decides to throw you in jail for parking illegally or something." She then glances back at Deeks and gives him a quick wink.

"You kids have a good time! And don't forget curfew is at eleven!" Deeks calls out.

"Thanks _Dad_!" Rebecca replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Deeks chuckles to himself and watches as the young pair get into Travis's car and drive off –Travis, for his part, shooting Deeks several wary looks during the entire process. But Deeks just smiles and waves in return which seems to make the man even more uneasy.

As the car drives off down the street, Deeks turns back to the front door and is surprised to see Theresa silently regarding him from the entryway. "You were a little hard on the boy, weren't you?" she asks him.

Deeks shrugs. "I was just kidding…mostly. Big brother instinct kicking in I guess. I wasn't around when she really needed it."

"You make her happy, you know," Theresa comments absently, "and sometimes I can't help but feel jealous."

"Jealous?" Deeks asks, stunned. "I don't understand, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh I know perfectly well my daughter loves me Marty, it's just that having a brother is a new and wonderful experience for her. You are kind of like her new favorite toy, getting all of her attention, and I can't help but be a little bit envious I guess."

Deeks doesn't really know what to say. Inwardly, he's floored by this revelation from the older woman, who up until this moment, hadn't really talked to him about anything much more important than the weather. Now here she is, expressing some of her feelings and insecurities. _Progress? Maybe so…_

Theresa changes the topic then, drawing Deeks away from his thoughts, "It's really amazing how fast she has grown up," she says, "it seems like only last year that she was two years old and we were bringing her into our home for the first time. Harold and I couldn't have children of our own, so adoption was really the only way we could go."

Deeks studies the woman as she stares off seemingly lost in her memories. She smiles then, a beautiful, bright smile, and Deeks finds himself wishing she would do it more often –well, more often around him anyway. "I remember," she continues, "Rebecca didn't stop crying for like the first week she was here. Eventually, we found the only thing that would work in soothing her was when Harold would sing to her. Even then, the only lullaby that worked was 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'." Theresa laughs at the recollection. "For the better part of two years, that was the only song that would quiet her when she got upset. And she had to hear it every night at bedtime too."

There is a moment of shared silence between the two then, and they both stare out to the road, watching a passing car. Then Deeks looks down at his hands, "I used to sing her that song," he says finally, breaking the silence.

Theresa looks at him, startled. "What?"

"Before Social Services came and took her away. I used to sing that song to her. It was the only children's song I knew. I used to think she didn't like it, but maybe it was just my singing she couldn't stand." Deeks smiles at his self-deprecating humor and looks over at Theresa, finding the older woman staring at him with an appraising look. He meets her eyes for several seconds then looks back to the road again.

"Maybe it was because she missed you." She says.

"Huh?" Deeks asks.

"Maybe the reason she kept crying after we adopted her, was because she missed you. That's all I'm saying…"

That thought hadn't occurred to Deeks, and he finds it makes him feel good to think that it might be true –that in some way, shape or form, his sister missed him as he had missed her. "Is that even possible?" he wonders, "She was only two years old."

"Babies can develop attachment at a very young age." Theresa says firmly. "So it's possible."

Deeks grins again.

"Marty, would you like to come back inside? We can have some coffee and I can tell you some stories from Rebecca's childhood."

Deeks meets the Theresa's gaze when she utters the invitation. And his eyes search her face, searching for…he's not sure what. Something has changed in her face though. For the first time her uneasiness seems to be missing, replaced instead with what almost seems to be sincerity. "Yeah," he says finally, "I'd like that."

Theresa smiles at him then, and opens the door, standing aside to let him in. Climbing the steps, Deeks re-enters the Atwood home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Much apologies for the huge delay in updating this story. Real life complications... Hope everyone is enjoying the new NCIS:LA season. _

* * *

Kensi walks wearily back into the mission, trailing close behind her teammates, Callen and Sam. Reaching her desk in the bullpen, she plops down on her seat and puts her feet up on the desk, reclining her chair. _What a grueling day_, she thinks, and not for the first time she finds herself wishing that Deeks would return to work already so she could stop playing third wheel to the Callen/Sam dynamic duo. Being low person on the totem pole out in the field just absolutely sucks. At least when she was partnered with Deeks, he could at least share the load of some of the shitty tasks they had to do. Ya, this case today sucked. But at least it was over with.

At her release of a long pent up breath – that's faintly reminiscent of a sigh- Callen and Sam both look towards their female teammate, eyes raised in interest. "Is that a sigh of exasperation I hear?" queries Callen. "Let me guess, you're still bummed you had to spend three hours in the car on surveillance detail while we got to hang out in the bar? I told ya Kens, I needed a bodyguard for my meet with Karponsev more than I needed a hot girlfriend on my arm. So I had to take Sam."

"Maybe she's just frustrated she has to go home to Deeks." Sam contributes, " I know if it were me, I certainly would be."

Callen looks briefly to his partner and then back to Kensi. "So how _is_ living with Deeks anyway? Are you getting sick of him yet?"

Kensi runs her fingers through her hair and glances at Deeks' vacant desk before looking at Callen. "I've had him for three weeks, maybe you should take him for a while." She suggests, but she can't hide her grin.

Callen laughs at the suggestion. "Hey, I wasn't the one who shot him! You made your bed, now you have to sleep in it."

At the mention of her bed, Kensi's mind reflexively slips back to that morning and waking up wrapped around Deeks, inhaling his wonderful scent as she woke. She can feel heat forming in her cheeks at the memory, and she vainly attempts to cover the blush she knows is appearing by busying her hands on and around her face.

"Any idea yet of when he's getting his own place?" Sam asks, seemingly oblivious to her sudden discomfort. But she doubts he really is.

Kensi shakes her head. "He's been looking the last week and a half, quite a bit actually. But so far no luck. Seems not too many people out there are willing to rent to a guy who literally burned his last home into cinders." Then she gives a faint half-smile as she adds, "I wish that fact would have occurred to me before I allowed him to move in with me."

Callen snorts at this. "C'mon, we both know you would have asked him to live with you regardless. You did shoot him after all."

"Twice." Sam chips in.

Kensi frowns and glares at the two men. "Gawd, you know, you guys don't need to keep reminding me of that."

"Hey we're just trying to keep you focused," says Callen, "you know, making sure you don't forget why you're doing your little good deed."

Kensi's has had about enough from her two teammates for one day. Once again, she wishes Deeks was here, then at least they would be teasing him instead of her, like they usually do. "Ya well," she replies, "it's not all bad. He _is _a damn good cook. Speaking of which, I should get going, he's making mushroom lasagne tonight."

Kensi stands up and starts throwing her things into her bag, unseeing of the look Callen and Sam share with each other.

"Mushroom lasagne? That would just about hit the spot right now. I haven't eaten since this morning." Says Sam.

"Me too." adds Callen.

Kensi smiles at the two men as she zips up her bag and grabs her keys. "Yeah well, it's too bad there's not enough to go around. Have a good night boys."

And with that, she walks out of the mission, with a little bit more spring in her weary step.

* * *

Kensi exits her car and climbs the stoop to her front door. Unlocking it, she enters, and is greeted with the most wonderful aroma that she can ever remember smelling. Instantly, her nostrils are assaulted with the delectable smells of freshly baked lasagne and garlic bread. Saliva floods her mouth, glands stimulated by the fantastic scents, and she has to swallow hard in order to speak. "Smells good!" she announces from the door, in lieu of a greeting. And the way her stomach is now rumbling, she'd be surprised if Deeks didn't hear that as well.

"Hey, welcome home Sunshine!" Deeks says from the kitchen, causing Kensi to involuntarily roll her eyes. "Dinner's almost ready and there's a cold beer for you on the table."

Kensi smiles at that. She wasn't lying when she said it wasn't all bad living with Deeks. She could get used to this treatment… she really could. Maybe she already has. But that will be something to think about later.

Tossing her keys on the coffee table and her bag on the corner chair, she walks into the kitchen, grabbing her beer off the table and taking a long pull. When she finishes, she sits down in a chair and casually studies her partner as he busies himself at the stove, cutting a loaf of garlic bread. "How was your day?" she asks, "you and Rebecca have fun at the beach?"

"Oh, yeah." Deeks replies, "my physiotherapy is coming along nicely. And Becca is damn near a pro at surfing now. Definitely some natural talent in the Brandel blood. She said to say 'hi' by the way but she has date so she couldn't come."

"A date?" Kensi asks, taking another sip of her beer.

"Yup. Travis."

"Travis? What is he, a computer nerd?"

Deeks stops his cutting and looks at his partner. "That's what I said! Well… almost. I think I mentioned a chess club." Then turning back to his bread cutting, "I met him when I dropped her off. I don't know, he seemed nice enough on the surface, but there was something about him that just seemed a bit off-putting."

"Maybe it's just your big-brother over protectiveness kicking in?" She suggests.

Deeks finishes cutting the bread and moves over to the pan of lasagne to begin cutting it into squares. "Yeah, I considered that. It didn't stop me from having a little chat with him before he left though."

Kensi snorts into her beer, dribbling a little onto her shirt. "You had a chat with him?" she echoes as she wipes beer off her chin.

Deeks looks over at her, mild amusement etched on his face. "You ok there partner? Want me to get you a glass? Or maybe a bib?"

"Funny." Kensi deadpans, taking another sip of her beer.

"Ya, you know," Deeks continues, "Just a little chat to get to know each other."

"So… let me guess, you told him you're a cop as well as her brother, and then delivered some implied threat to his well-being if he mistreats your sister?"

"Well, technically I'm not a cop any more…"

"Semantics."

"And, there was nothing implied about it. I told him straight out. He might have peed his pants a little."

Kensi smiles at the visual, knowing Deeks can be quite the scary individual if he wants to. His old alias Max Gentry was proof of that.

Deeks finally turns towards her, holding a plate of food in each hand. Walking over to stand beside her, he puts the plate of lasagne and plate of sliced garlic bread in front of her, then lays down a neatly folded napkin and cutlery beside them.

"Bon Appetit." says Deeks turning and walking back to the counter.

Kensi eyes the repast laid out before her, and her stomach rumbles again in loud acknowledgement of its definite edibility. "Holy shit Deeks," she declares, "this looks friggin awesome." And without delay, she grabs a slice of garlic bread and her fork and begins to eat.

Or perhaps _consume vigorously_ would be a more apt description, thinks Deeks as he watches his partner dig in. He smiles to himself as he watches her eyes close and her mouth smile upon tasting the first bite, and he knows then that he's done good. "I have freshly shredded parmesan cheese here, if you want. Or do you want another beer?"

"Mmm hmm, yes please…to both," she responds through a mouth full of food.

As Deeks brings her the cheese and beer, before settling down himself to start eating, Kensi considers again how truly great this is. Sure Deeks can be pretty annoying to live with at times, it sucks having to sleep on the couch, and he has an annoying habit of leaving whiskers in her bathroom sink when he uses the trimmer on his stubble, but meals like this more than make up for it. Before Deeks, her nightly meals consisted of junk food, tv dinners and delivery.

The two eat companionably for the next several minutes as Kensi tells Deeks about her day, and after three helpings –way more food than Deeks thought Kensi could put away in one sitting- Kensi retires to the living room, followed soon after by Deeks after putting the food in the fridge and loading the dishwasher.

As Deeks parks himself on the couch, Kensi uses the remote to flip idly through the channels on the TV. Finally she settles on a reality show about cars, and Deeks groans. Kensi looks sideways at him, an expression daring him to say something plastered on her face. But Deeks learned in the first week of his living with Kensi that, as the only one of them currently working and not spending their days at the beach, she decides what shows they get to watch on the TV.

Deeks frowns and raises his hands in a gesture of submission, and Kensi, giving a half-smile, turns back to her show.

Deeks eyes glaze over as he stares at the screen in complete disinterest. He supposes he could go watch TV in the bedroom -he's done it before- but sitting close to Kensi, in her presence, makes him feel good, and he doesn't feel like giving that up just yet tonight.

Thinking about the effect she has on him reminds him of that morning, when he woke up with her wrapped around him. The thought of that brings a smile to his face until his thoughts stray to the dream he had earlier. That wasn't the first time he had dreamed about Quaide. In truth, the man has probably haunted his dreams more nights than not since that day, and it's really starting to piss Deeks off. He just can't figure it, Deeks feels relatively fine during the day. Sure he thinks back to that day frequently, but it doesn't plague his mind or anything. But there's just something about the quiet stillness of night, coupled with the weird frame of mind one gets when in or on the verge of sleep, that just makes for a ripe environment to bring all these thoughts to the surface to trouble him. _And those dreams, they seem so real, so horrifying._

Kensi glances over at her partner then, and notices immediately the distraught, troubled look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, hitting the mute button on the remote control.

Deeks glances at his partner, then back to the TV. "I was just thinking."

Kensi turns slightly in her seat, angling herself more towards her partner. "Thinking… about what? Is it your dreams again?"

Deeks huffs, "so it's that obvious huh?" He then looks at his partner, and turns a little towards her in return. "Um…I don't suppose you would care to keep me company again tonight?" he asks, somewhat timidly if Kensi is any judge. She meets his gaze, searching his eyes again for motive behind his words. This is Deeks after all, the guy who spends much of his waking hours flirting with her and pushing the boundaries, so she can never be too sure. But, as she did last nite. she sees only genuineness, and maybe a trace of pleading in his deep blue-grey eyes, so that she finds it hard to say no. But Kensi is nothing if not stubborn, and she certainly doesn't want to seem too eager.

"I don't think so Deeks. You're a big boy, you can sleep by yourself."

"I know I'm a big boy." Deeks says, "all I'm saying is that I sleep better when you're near by."

Kensi feels her heart melt at these words, but knows she dare not display it. Still, she can't help the ghost of a smile that forms on her face. "Are you seriously afraid of sleeping by yourself?" she asks, a trace of false humor imbedded in the question, to explain away the smile on her face.

Deeks frowns, "If you're going to laugh at me about it, then no, I'm not."

Kensi frowns then as well, remembering that his nightmares are a touchy subject for her normally easy-going partner. "Sorry Deeks, you know I'm just kidding around. I'll sleep in the bed with you again if you like. But no funny stuff or I'll kick your ass to the couch."

Deeks smiles his lop-sided grin, and brings a hand to his heart. "Scout's honor, I'll be a perfect gentleman… again."

Kensi looks at him skeptically but then nods briefly and turns back to the TV, turning back on the sound.

Happy that he just got his way, Deeks turns back to the TV as well, smile still stuck on his face. But thirty more seconds into watching that damn car reality show and he is frowning once more, again contemplating watching TV in the other room. Eventually, he decides instead to engage in conversation. "Did I tell you that I think I'm starting to make some progress with Theresa Atwood?"

Kensi looks over at him, irritation on her face and in her voice, "So what… you two are discussing seven day weather forecasts now instead of the usual two days? Ya, that's progress." She smiles then at her own joke and turns back to her show.

"No I'm serious," Deeks continues, undeterred, "we had coffee and muffins together today, and we talked… for quite a while actually."

Kensi briefly glances his way, "that's great Deeks."

"Yeah it was, she told me quite a few stories about my sister. One time, when Rebecca was six, her babysitter fell asleep on the couch, and when Rebecca found her like that, she covered her head to toe in baby powder. When the Atwoods came home, Theresa nearly freaked out seeing this 'white corpse' laying on the couch."

Kensi glares at Deeks. "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch the show. You can tell me about your wonderful bonding experience later."

Deeks grins again. Annoying his partner is _so_ one of his favorite pastimes. He opens his mouth again, about to start in on another interesting Rebecca story when he hears his phone ringing from inside the kitchen. "Saved by the bell," he says as he gets up and limps –somewhat embellished- into the kitchen.

Picking up the phone from the counter, he sees it's Rebecca calling. "Speak of the devil" he says before answering. Then "hey sis, what's up" upon answering the phone.

"Marty? Can you come pick me up? Please?"

The pitch and tone of Rebecca's voice instantly puts Deeks on edge, for it is faintly reminiscent of something he's heard before –three weeks ago- and it is not something he has wanted to hear coming from his sister ever again. "Becca? Are you alright? Tell me where you are."

"I'm alright Marty, I'm just a little… um… worried. Travis started acting all weird tonight, and he was all upset by the conversation he had with you. He really worked himself up, and he started getting a little rough…so, I kinda locked myself in the upstairs bathroom."

Deeks is already grabbing his keys off the counter and heading for the front door, as his sister continues to speak. "Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you." He says, while crossing through the living room, grabbing his jacket hanging off an armchair in the process.

Kensi looks up as Deeks crosses her line of sight to the TV. "Deeks? Where are you going?" she asks as he reaches the door.

Deeks looks over to Kensi as he opens the door. "Rebecca needs a ride, so I'm going to pick her up. Be back later." Then he's out the door before she has a chance to respond.

"I'm at the Lambda Chi frat house," says Rebecca, "but I don't know the address. I'm sorry Marty."

"You don't have to be sorry Becca, I have GPS, I can find it. Just stay in the bathroom and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kay Marty, please hurry."

Deeks ends the call as he unlocks his car and climbs into the drivers seat. Having finished strapping himself in, he places a quick call while starting his car. The phone rings once, before a familiar voice answers. "Deeks! What's up amigo? Como estas?"

"Hey Eric, I need you to do me a quick favor," says Deeks, ignoring the pleasantries.

"We don't have any new cases, and you're not even on active duty yet Deeks," counters the OPS tech.

"I know that Eric, that's why I called it a favor. Please man, I know this isn't work related but can you help me out?"

There's little hesitation in Eric's voice as he answers, "sure man, as long as it won't get me in trouble. What do you need?"

"I just need you to look up the street address for the Lambda Chi Beta frat house at USC and to upload that info to my GPS. I would do it myself but I'm kinda in a hurry. Do this for me man and I'll owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Deeks, you weren't kidding about it being a quick favor. I'm already done. You should be getting the info sent to you…now."

Almost immediately, the instrument panel in Deeks BMW lights up, with the requested info on display on the screen. Deeks grins as it appears, "great job Eric, you're a star."

"No problemo Compadre," replies the logistics expert. "Do you need anything else? I can alert Callen and the others if you need any help."

"No thanks Eric, I can handle this on my own I think. Thanks man, talk to you soon."

Deeks ends the call and puts his phone in his jacket pocket. Then, looking over at the directions on display, he makes his way to the frat house… and his sister.


End file.
